Talk:Klingon/archive
Smooth forehead information Is there a reason why the information from affliction and divergence is included in the background section instead of history, or even physiology? LordJuss 10:46, 1 Mar 2005 (GMT) Cure? (Removed beginning, not meant for MA) You know the cure didn't have to be found by the 2070's. After all not all Klingons were effected. the first time we see a TOS Klingon is in DS9 episodes. Of course if the Klingon from the Enterprise Episode is related to his ST4/ST6 counterpart it would be likely they found a cure by then. That is if it's a Direct relation.--TOSrules 07:49, 28 Feb 2005 (GMT) :Comment from Josiah Rowe 23:59, 28 Feb 2005 (GMT) removed, since it was responding to the part of TOSrules' post that he subsequently deleted. ::Run that through the translator again, i didn't really get any of it. -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 08:50, 28 Feb 2005 (GMT) The city of Kling? This comes from an earlier version of the article: : The city of Kling, later to be known as the First City, was established as the seat of power. Thus the word TlhIngan (meaning 'those of Kling') came to be the name for the race - Klingon. This strikes me as sheer speculation based around the reference in TNG: "Heart of Glory" to "the traitors of Kling". However, without any definitive proof, the origin of the name "Klingon" is pure speculation. Note: notwithstanding the meaning given to the word "Klingon" in the new language of the same name, the inspiration for the word might have a less obscure source: Esperanto. It is known that the creator of the Klingon language knew about Esperanto. The word "klingo" means "edge" like that of a knife, and when used in a sentence it can take the -n at the end, like in the following example: "I am contemplating the edge and its beauty", in Esperanto is "Mi kontemplas la klingon kaj gxian belecon". Given the relationship between cutting weapons and the Klingon culture, it is not surprizing that the creator of the language would choose a word that (in Esperanto) means "edge" to be the name of the race and the language. ---- Images Should more images of TOS Klingons or 24th Century warriors be added, rather than the Enterprise photo? -- Dmsdbo 01:35, 4 Jul 2004 (CEST) :Enterprise makeup is probably better ;). On the Klingon Civil War page there are multiple images of other Klingons, as well images of Worf can be used to supplement. However, I don't think it's a good idea to include TOS Klingons, as they just looked different because of budget/makeup limitations. Ottens 16:21, 4 Jul 2004 (CEST) ---- Copyvio reversion I have reason to believe that the recent additions made by Valaraukar were a copyright violation. View this diff, and compare the information added with this DITL article (some info has been shifted around to fit our article, but the information, grammar and styling remain identical. I have reverted the changes made, and restored to last non-copyvio version. If it proves necessary, I will have to delete the article, and recreate the non-copyvio version. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 22:27, Aug 28, 2004 (CEST) :MediaWiki 1.4 lets you undelete selected revisions, so you might want to delete the article, and then undelete everything prior to the copyvio being added. Angela 23:44, 2 Mar 2005 (GMT) Minor ridges I restored Lincolnian's observation some Klingons only having one ridge. It is a valid point especially with regard to Chang and Azetbur. -- Krevaner 23:42, 7 Mar 2005 (GMT) Hammer Does anyone have a good idea where to include the fact, that Klingons view the hammer as a symbol of power? Kennelly 14:51, 4 May 2005 (UTC) * "Birthright, Part I", I believe --Alan del Beccio 02:58, 17 Sep 2005 (UTC) Cast members When did Ethan Phillips wear Klingon makeup? Excelsior 20:30, 24 Jun 2005 (UTC) :In "The Killing Game, Part I" or II -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 20:41, 24 Jun 2005 (UTC) When did Scott Bakula wear Klingon makeup? 23:30, 21 Aug 2005 :In "Divergence" he has a tiny ridgeline on his forehead due to his involvement with the Klingon genetic augment cure.--Tim Thomason 06:26, 22 Aug 2005 (UTC) The trouble, with... :"Klingons suffer from certain allergies, most notably a strong reaction to small furry animals such as tribbles. (TOS: "The Trouble with Tribbles")" ...I removed, because I don't remember anyone sneezing or having an alergic reaction to the tribbles. Odo joked (to get Worf away from them) "Worf is... alergic, to tribbles". And also, the Tribbles reacted TO the klingons, not the other way around. - AJHalliwell 01:44, 20 Aug 2005 (UTC) Removed prehistory *I removed the following section that was added after this article is featured because a) the entire paragraph is written as non-canon speculation b) none of it is cited and c) it appears to be completely contributed by an IP address (which means it does need to be scrutinized moreso than it would from a major contributing player): :Little is known of the Klingons prior to the establishment of the Empire. Klingons being a prideful race with a closed society, they are averse to sharing their secrets. Being violent, belligerent, and anti-intellectual, it is hard to imagine that the Klingons developed their high level of technology and science (including warp drive) by themselves. Klingon religion also states that the first Klingons destroyed the gods who created them. Klingon physiology with its redundancies and great strength is also ideal for military operations. Based on the available information, some have theorized that the Klingons originated as a vassal race. They were possibly bred or genetically engineered as "shock troops", and then turned on their masters. *Signed, Alan del Beccio 02:58, 17 Sep 2005 (UTC) **Perhaps it should be replaced with something about their evolution with the info from Genesis. Jaf 14:45, 17 Sep 2005 (UTC)Jaf The Prehistory removed is similar to/cribbed from the history given in the Star Trek Novel "Ishmael" by Barbara Hambly. -- Soukey : 10 Oct 2005 PNA Explanation The article needs Appearances/References list(s). --Defiant | ''Talk'' 12:30, 16 Oct 2005 (UTC)